Standing up for love
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: Standing up for love is hard especially for a certain Zuko. What will happen to Sokka and the rest of the gang? This is Slash. Male/male. Angst, romance, possible mpreg not sure yet. Sokka/Zuko. Sokka/Jet for a bit too. swearing rating may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

**My newest story and no worries I'm not giving up on any of my stories. I just started getting into a creative mood after everything that has happened. This is AU and has nothing to with the show. I know that it's been a long while and I'm really sorry about it. This is Sokka/Zuko. With mentions of Sokka/Jet, Aang/Katara, Toph/Haru. This is the prologue.**

_This is two years earlier_

Sokka and Zuko were out for a date but Zuko was a lot quieter then usual. Sokka was talking about Aang and Katara dating. How he was happy that they finally got together and didn't need to see those looks they were always sending to each other.

Zuko laughed with Sokka when he heard him say that. As Sokka went on to talk about the other couples such as Toph and Haru as well as some of their other friends from school. Zuko kept looking at Sokka while he was talking but he wasn't thinking about what he was saying.

He was thinking how he and Sokka have been together for two years. It was when Zuko was 16 and Sokka was 15. He really loves Sokka. Really he does because Sokka didn't care that Zuko had a scar on his face from his father or that his sister was really psychotic. He didn't care that he someimes was antisocial because Sokka knew the real Zuko and care for him so much. They first told each other they love each other on Christmas last. Katara, Toph, Haru, and Aang had been so happy for them.

Sokka's father Hakoda and of course Zuko's Uncle Iroh were really happy as well because Iroh for the first time ever saw Zuko happy since his mother died. It was the same for Hakoda since Sokka's mother died when he and Katara were very young.

The worse thing before was no one, their family or friends were going to be happy with this. Now it was Ozai telling Zuko he had to give Sokka up after two years. He was now 18 and was suppose to marry Mai for the family buisness and to pass on the family name. It was that or have him hurt Sokka. He couldn't stand seeing Sokka hurt because of him so Zuko knew he had to break up with him now before it got worse. Ozai could possibly kill him and Zuko couldn't live with guilt. So this why Sokka could have a better guy then him no matter how much he love him.

"Zuko?" Sokka asked. "Is everything alright? You don't seem like yourself tonight."

Zuko looked at him and was thankful they had a private booth with curtains at this very fancy and expensive place in town. Zuko gently pulled Sokka over into his lap and put his head on his neck. He said in a muffled voice, "No, it's not alright. I just hope one day you can forgive me for this." He back off of Sokka's neck and pulled Sokka in to a loving kiss. "S-Sokka?"

Sokka didn't like the sound of this. If Zuko stutters then nothing was ever good. He replied, "Yes, Zuko?"

"I-I..." Zuko tried talking and Sokka nodded him to continue. "Sokka, I love you so much. So so much. You changed me when we became friends and changed me more when we started to date. I don't want to do this and I hope you'll forgive me one day but I have to break up with you."

Sokka jumped off Zuko's lap as if he had been burned. "What are you talking about Zuko?" He asked.

Zuko looked him in the eye and replied, "My father told me I had to break up with you. That he let this go on long enough. I'm suppose to marry Mai after graduation. Azula couldn't be happier. This way I have children and past on the family name and I..."

Sokka pratically yelling while interuppting Zuko, "You're break up with me because your father told you to? Your sister will be happy that you're marrying her best friend? You marry for love and your happiness not because of your damn families's fuckin happiness Zuko! I love you and you love me but you don't have the guts to stand up for me and our love?" He was quieting down at this point. "If you can't fight for me then this really is the end Zuko and I don't know when I'll forgive you but next I hope I won't hate you for it anymore." Sokka got up and left without looking back at Zuko.

Zuko did the one thing he hadn't done since his mother died. He put his head in his hands and cried for a long time.

**I hope you enjoyed reading this. It's only the beginning. The chapter Sokka will be 21 and Zuko 22. Please review. We'll see how this two are soon the sooner there are reviews. Ideas are welcome. So please leave reviews and/or ideas. HeartofaGoddes2009 out. Later!**


	2. Thanks for biting me in the Ass

**Here we are present time As I promise two years have gone by. In this chapter it is Jet/Sokka, Aang/Katara, and Toph/Haru. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did It would not be Zuko/Mai or Sokka/Suki plus I don't think it would be allowed on nick for swearing. **

Two years have gone by and Sokka still caught himself looking at his and Zuko's pictures from when they did dated. He put the picture aside thinking just how much had changed. Toph and Haru were getting married in about a month or so. Aang had talked to both Sokka and Hadoka recently to ask for Katara's hand in marriage. Aang also asked Toph and Haru about asking Katara at their wedding reception. Both said it would be great if he did.

Now I am dating Jet. The same Jet who dated Katara for awhile but I found out he was bisexual and well so it began.

_About One Year Ago _

_Jet walked into where Sokka learned his Martial Arts. He had came in the last few days looking at Sokka body and he knew he had to have him. So he enrolled into classes himself. As one day Katara and Aang came in to watch Sokka too. Katara noticed Jet walked over and asked, "What are you doing here Jet?"_

_ Jet backed up and said, "Just doing some classes, Katara. Besides Your brother's here and I'm glad someone is here that I know."_

_ Katara saw Jet look at Sokka the same way he had looked at her once. "You like him?" She asked eyes wide. "Ummm Jet my brother maybe gay but you better not hurt him. He got really hurt a year ago about. If you don't treat him like he should be treated then I will certainly never forgive you for that."_

_ She heard the deadly tone she once had when she dumped him. He nodded wide eye as well at her. Then she shoved him forward toward Sokka. "Sokka?" Jet said as Sokka turned around at his name. _

_ "Yes?" Sokka asked. "What do you want Jet?" Sokka and Jet were ok after the latter dated Katara and after she forgave him then tried to be his friend again._

_ Jet looked Sokka in the eye and asked, "Would you like to date me?"_

_ Sokka's mind, heart, and soul were all yelling, "No!" but Sokka figured he should ignore this and said, "Sure why not?" _

_ They agree on a time they would met and where they would go. Then all of them left. Sokka, Aang, and Katara in one direction and Jet in another direction._

_End flashback_

Sokka sighed and put the pictures in the bottom of the box again then put them back in his closet. Now he was in his room in the suite at the University of Ba Sing Se. Despite what some people thought about him being stupid, he was actually a genius. Sokka got straight A's in high school but just decided to wait a few years before college where as his sister only a year younger was almost done. She had one more year. She was at the University of Royal Caldera City and just like the University of Ba Sing Se it was really really hard to get into. It was also really really hard to not have to pay for school at all but these two both had managed the highest scholarship at both their schools.

Sokka sighed wondering what Zuko was up to because even after all this time and what he did. Well he couldn't stop loving him but he shook his head and instead thought of what Jet was doing. Sokka was now about 5'7", with his hair about halfway down his back, often tied in a wolf tail as he liked to call it, he had more muscled then he did in high school, and he's hair had blue stripes in it. He loves it.

Sokka just wanted school to start but that wasn't for at least another week. So he figured he leave the room for something to eat. Sokka went to the kitchen and looked through his cupboard and grabbed a small bowl to fill with some chips. He then went to the refrigerator to pour himself a glass of milk when he heard a door open. He turned around to intoduce himself but he dropped his glass while he mouth reached the floor, not believing who his room mate was.

** There we are a cliff hanger. Don't you just love them? (askes in an innocent voice.) Next chapter should be up soon. Please enjoy reading and review it please. Thanks HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later!**


	3. Love will find us once again

**Ahh the third chapter I hope the cliff hanger peaked your curiosity. This ought to be quite and interesting chapter or at least I hope so. Anyway, On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Believe me you would know if I did.**

Sokka stood in shock as he saw Zuko standing in front of him. He saw Zuko had grown taller in the last two year. Zuko looks to be 6ft and he looks like he added muscle since they last met. Zuko's hair had grown slightly longer and had red stripes in the spiked up hair. Sokka then stopped staring and started to clean up the mess he made.

Zuko couldn't move because after two years he saw the man he still love right in front of him. Zuko stood up for Sokka and himself when he told his father Ozai he was gay and in love with Sokka.

_Two years ago_

_ It was a few weeks after the break up between Zuko and Sokka. Mai, his fiance, was always grumbling about something being wrong. Then she kept telling him how much he had loved him since they were younger. How she loved his golden eyes and that she couldn't wait to sleep with him._

_ He couldn't deal with it anymore all he could think about was how he had given up Sokka for this. This life of a lie. If he couldn't be happy here then he rather have Uncle Iroh then a family who wanted him to change like this. He just wish he did it sooner but he didn't want Ozai to find out the way he did. All thanks to Azula his little sister. _

_ Azula said, "Dear brother. Do you not see how happy you make Mai? She has wanted to be your bride since we were young. Do you not have any feelings for her at all?" She smiles that lovely cruel smile that means she know something._

_ "Does it matter if I do or if I don't Azula? It's going to happen anyway nothing can change that fact. What I want doesn't matter." Zuko said. "It's about where the family name is going."_

_ Zuko's sister smiled more when she said, "So you have no feelings for Mai. Is that it? I wonder how she's going to feel about that."_

_ "Azula, I know you hate me and want me to leave on any terms since father gave me another chance to honor this family." Zuko gulped and said in a serious voice, "It won't happen."_

_ Azula frowned a moment before smiling that cruel smile again and said, "Dear brother, what about Sokka? Do you not love him or I am wrong about that?"_

_ Zuko turned without thinking and said, "How dare you mention him or question my love for him? I let him go because I love him."_

_ Ozai just stepped into the room at that moment and heard before saying in a angery voice, "Zuko, my son are you trying to say that you are gay?"_

_ Zuko turned and knew it was the time to stand up for himself no matter what happened. He replied, "Father, yes I am gay. Also I don't care what you say or do to me anymore." He found that to be true when he said. "Because Sokka is worth everything. I just wish it didn't take me so long to find out. Tell me I dishonor you father and reject me and kick me out of the family. I do not care anymore. I will not marry Mai. You can do what you want to me father. Sokka was right none of this is worth anything when you love someone."_

_ Ozai was red in the face while Azula was smiling that cruel smile still. Ozai then said, "Love is nothing that you need son. It is a useless emotion. I thought I drilled it into your head since you were young."_

_ Zuko said just as evenly as Ozai, "You did but I met Sokka and he showed me how beautiful love really was. Get it through your head father I am not some robot you can command. I am my own free person and I will fight for this." _

_ Ozai looked him in the eyes and said, "I guess that burn wasn't that much of a lesson. You are no longer my son. Leave and take your things with you because you are not welcome here so never come back." He then ordered the servants to pack Zuko's things and return him to his brother Iroh._

_End flashback_

He then knelt down and helped Sokka clean up the rest of the mess. Sokka stopped once Zuko's hand grabbed his when he was trying to grab a broken shard of glass. When Sokka lifted his head and his eyes made contact with Zuko's eyes. He knew nothing would be the same again.

** Here we are the third chapter. I will be erfectly honest I'm not exactly sure how many chapters this will go. It's kinda spur of the moment to be honest. I just thought up the idea and went from there. I'm just going along right now chapter by chapter. Well I hope you enjoy it please review.**


	4. A boyfriend's bad I mean good timing

**Here we go the next chapter and I hope you like this one as well. Please enjoy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar Last Air Bender sadly. **

Zuko didn't let go of Sokka's hand and Sokka couldn't stop looking in Zuko's eyes. They kept moving closer until their lips almost touch. Sokka just before he closed his eyes he heard a knock on the door. He opened his eyes and saw how close they got. He wiggled out of Zuko's arms and went to the door to answer it.

Jet was smiling with a bag of fast food for dinner. He grab Sokka and kissed him right in front of Zuko. Zuko's eyes went wide and he then left the room. After hearing the door slam and trying to get out of the kiss with Jet. Jet gave him a weird look and asked, "What was that for?"

Sokka took the fast food into the kitchen and asked, "What was what for Jet?"

"That. You've never tried to push away when I kiss you. Why did it matter that there was someone else in the room?" Jet said looking at Sokka while he brought out some cups and plates for the food. Sokka shrugged. He wasn't about to admit that his roommate was his exboyfriend. The boy no man he hadn't stopped thinking about for 2 years even while he's dating Jet.

Sokka turned, smiled a fake smile while saying, "Come on let's eat." Jet just smiled back thinking he was smiling for real and nods.

Zuko leaned against his door. He couldn't believe Sokka was dating Jet of all people. Jet the same guy he never thought he'd see after middle school. He just kept thinking how he lost Sokka to Jet. He called Katara.

After a few rings Katara picked up. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Katara. It's Zuko ummm how long has Sokka been going out with Jet?" He asked, not really wanting to know the answser.

"...Zuko you still love him don't you?" She asked softly. "They've been going out for over a year...A-At first I though Jet had changed because of the way he seemed. So I kinda allowed him to date my brother. Now when I see him, it's the same way he looked at me then. Like someone's property and then stalked that person for months almost a year before he finally stop and I got the police involved."

Zuko said, "I really don't like the sound of that. Katara I'm going to win Sokka back some how. I promise."

Katara smiles and says, "It's about time. Go for it the rest of us will be rooting for you." They hung up while Zuko decided what to do.

Sokka and Jet had eaten dinner and they were making out on the couch. Jet was kissing Sokka even though Sokka was not focused on making out. Sokka sighs and ends the kissing while getting himself off of a surprised Jet's lap. He only like sitting in Zuko's lap. He looks at Jet and says, "I can't do this. Not with...Not with my ex in the other room." He finishes with running a hand through his long hair.

Jet then said, "What? Why are you rooming with your ex? Are you sleeping with him behind my back? " Sokka winced not liking where this was going. "You slut! You whore! God you're just like your damn sister!"

Sokka shouted back, "Don't you dare talk about Katara that way! You were stalking her! She forgave you and gave you a chance with me! She doesn't sleep around the way I've heard you do!"

Jet turned to him and growl, "What I do is my business! This makes you my business when you're dating me! You've got that!" He grabbed Sokka's hair and pulled hair making him yell slightly. "Besides who ever said I was after your sister! I've got what I wanted and I promise it's only going to get better." He hissed. He leaned over Sokka and punched him hard in his eye. "Don't forget who you belong to Sokka because unlike your sister you'll never get away from me." He kisses him hard then throws him back against the couch and leaves him there.

After hearing the door slam Zuko walks out of his room when he hears a whimper. Zuko sees Sokka on the ground. Zuko goes to his side and gently pulls him on his lap and into a hug. Sokka held on for dear life when Zuko said, "I promise I won't walk away this time. I promise we'll be together." He kisses Sokka's forehead.

**The next chapter is done. Please read and enjoy. The next chapter will have a lot less violence and after the next chapter I'm going to push sometime during the year. So time can go by then it will be Toph and Haru's wedding. :) Don't worry it will be soon I promise. Anywa HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later!**


	5. Watching and Waiting

** Yay the next chapter and I'm going to dedicate this to aremej012 for reviewing. Thank I am very glad you like the story and I hope others like the story as well.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly...**

Zuko still held Sokka for awhile but then he broke the silence by saying, "Sokka, you need to break up with him. If you don't it could get far worse."

Sokka didn't answer and Zuko believed in that moment that Sokka hated him still for what he did two years ago. "Sokka, I understand if you still hate me. I understand that I do. I deserve it after all. You were right then. I should have stood up for our love. I should have stood up for you. I really was an idiot for letting you go then. A few weeks after, I finally did stand up for me, you, and our love but I already knew I was to late to save our love." Zuko said. "Please leave him. I'm not asking you to return to me because that would be asking too much but I don't want to see you suffer with him. Please. Please get out of this relationship with Jet." Zuko held Sokka even closer.

Sokka started to cry during that but not because of the pain on his face. "How is it I couldn't hate you then? How is it I can't hate you now?" He pulls back a little in Zuko's hold. Sokka put his hand on Zuko's face gently going over the scar he remembers Zuko telling him about. "How is it I still love you after that? That I still believe we belong together?"

Zuko's face lit up and he says, "You mean that? Do you really mean that Sokka?"

Sokka nods and says, "I do but I want you to prove me that you really love me. I'm not going to be easy to get back. You better be prepared to fight and fight hard because after I break up with Jet. It's going to be a living hell. I'm not going to come to you right away."

Zuko looks Sokka in the eye and says, "I understand. I'd fight for you until my last breath."

Sokka shook at that and said, "Please don't make that true." They sat like this for awhile.

A few hours later

They both heard a knock on the door. Sokka sighs and got up to answer it. He had a feeling who it was. Zuko stays on the floor as he sees Jet on the other side of that door. Jet steps forward for a moment and sees the black eye he left behind yesterday. He smiles and moves to put a hand on Sokka's face. He says, "Beautiful. I may have not marked you the way I wanted to but at least I marked you."

Sokka backs away a few steps just before Jet touches his face and says, "We're through Jet. This ends now. The moment you hit me was the moment the relationship became no don't own me. Leave now."

Jet started to growl but Zuko stood up to walk over. When he got to where Sokka and Jet were, he says, "Jet you heard him get out now before you leave here in pieces. "

Jet replies, "Fine but remember Sokka you won't get rid of me like your sister did."

Sokka shuts the door and sighs just before saying, "He's right you know. He'll make it harder for me unlike he did for Katara. Sounds like he only dated her to get to me when he told me. Fuck, this really won't be easy."

Zuko says, "It may not be easy but I'll always be here. To be your friend and hopefully one day your boyfriend again but either way I'm not letting go whether you choose me or not to be your boyfriend I'll always be there as your friend Sokka."

Sokka nods and smiled knowing this would be hard to do. Sokka says, "Thanks Zuko.I'll keep that in mind. "

**Next chapter will skip a few weeks into the future. Toph and Haru will marry but I'm moving that to a later chapter for the sake of how the story is now going. I know this is a shorter chapter then the other ones are but the next chapters should be longer. Please enjoy reading and please review. I'm happy when I get reviews :) and the rating may go up to Mature because I'm thinking of trying my hand at a sexual scene I'm not quite sure yet though. Never done it soo yeah. HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later! **


	6. Hidden Truths

**This is next chapter Katara and Sokka got together over a weekend while Zuko is with his uncle. Hope you like it. :) please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Katara said to Sokka, "So you forgave him that easily? That isn't like you, Sokka." She mentioned this after he had told her what happen in the last few weeks.

"I never actually forgave him. I still hurt every time I look at him." Sokka said. "A doubt that will always linger if I would date him. Would he actually love me? Fight for me? Fight for our love? After all he only fought for it after I broke up with him. I want to say yes he proved it but I can't."

"It's understandable bro. He'd have to do some great to get you. Honestly, I believe Zuko can do it though." Katara said then sighs before continuing. "Sokka, Zuko and I didn't stop talking after you two broke up. I never told you because I was afraid you'd hate me for still talking to him."

Sokka looks at her and says, "Hate? Dear sister. Why would I ever hate you for that? That was your choice not mine. I know I wasn't talking to him for a long time but now with him as my roommate I really have no choice. If it wasn't for that, I'm not sure I'd be talking to him at all even being at the same school."

"I don't know you must have hated him for it. You must still hate him for it because I'd never expect any different from you bro." Katara says. "You never really told anyone how you felt after you broke up with him. What we were we suppose to think."

Sokka was silent as he considered what Katara was saying. His hand went up to play with his ponytail, and his other hand was brush something off his jeans. He thought about two years prior about how he felt when he learn Zuko was breaking up with him to make his father happy and how Iroh and Hadoka were always trying to get him to talk. Needless to say, He always refused to talk about it and they eventually left him alone but Sokka was sure he had hurt them by doing that.

"I...After Zuko told me he was breaking up with me to make his father happy. You can't imaging how I felt. I wanted to hate him, To forget him. If he thought it wasn't worth fighting for our love then I wasn't worth anything." Sokka says while staring at his plate of his sandwich. That he hardly touched. "I never image any one but Zuko from the time I met him to even after the time I left him. I was happy to be his friend and even happier to be something more when he asked me out. I admit when I broke up with him. I was angery, hurt, and I did hate him for that but my love for him still won out. Then there was Jet. He got me because I need someone to help me let go of Zuko. I didn't really date him because I like him more then a friend.I just wanted to see if he could help me get over him and well...he couldn't."

"Hmmmm I would suggest Jet not finding that out. I'm pretty sure he went out with you because he thought you liked him more then a friend." She said.

"I know you're right, Katara." He said. "I know."

Zuko and his Uncle Iroh same time about

"He should hate me. After what I did to him. I still can't forgive myself for hurting him like that." Zuko said sadly over a cup of Jasmine tea.

Iroh sips his tea before saying, "Sometimes you feel you must do something to make someone else happy. What you did was not uncommon. Your father demands so much of you and Azula. He can't see his mistakes only blaming those who are there. Namely you because you're mother loved you so much. He hated what she taught you and tried to teach Azula. I always loved your mother. Too bad my brother couldn't see what he had."

Zuko looked at his angery uncle, who was wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants at the moment. Usually he wore a nice button up shirt with slacks because he own line of tea shops. Zuko looked at his red t-shit and black jeans. "Did you love mom more then you let on uncle?" Zuko asked. "I'm sorry if I shouldn't ask but it sounds like it."

"No, She was like that sister I never ever had. I loved her a lot and I know you did too." Iroh said with a smile. "Besides, She was worth fighting for before she died right? You love Sokka enough to fight for him correct?"

"Yes, but sometimes I think after what I did to him. I don't deserve to fight for him." Zuko said in a sad small voice. His uncle saw that he was depressed, sad, and angery at himself.

"Zuko," Iroh said. "No one ever said that fighting for the person you love was easy but no one ever said a man fights for what he deserves anyway. Most people fight for one or two things love or what the want not much else. Fighting for love is the greatest fight you can ever fight Zuko. Your father's opinion doesn't matter or Azula's nor mine. Only yours matter and what ever you do I'll support you."

"Thank you, Uncle." Zuko said. In he's head he said, _"How am I suppose to win him over? I know Aang, Katara, Toph, Haru, and the rest of the gang want to see us back together but what I am suppose to do it's hard not doing really knowing."_

Sokka and Katara

They eat in silence for a few moment at the cafe just before a waiter came over with a small box. Sokka thanked him and then stared at the box. Katara didn't like the look of this as she watch her brother.

Sokka says, "I guess I'll open it but I'm not sure if I like this." Katara nods in agreement. Sokka opened it to a note and a collar with a tag on it. Sokka gulped because he had a feeling where this was going. He read the note knowing he was right from the start. "Fuck."

Note

_Dear beloved Sokka,_

_ I'm fairly certain you know what this me. You will always have a part of me with you and I always thought you would look so beautiful with a collar with my name on it. This is just a reminder that you are my property and no one else's. Zuko, Katara, or anyone. You will always belong to me my love._

_Love your Master, Jet_

**There we are the end of this chapter. Proud to say it is longer then the last few were. Please enjoy and review. I;ve got to go but thanks! HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later! :)**


	7. Group of friendsSurprise!

**Sorry it's been so long**. **I was out of town for a bit and internet wasn't working at home right. **

**I'm hoping this one has a bit of a surprise in it. Hope you like it. This is a get together that takes  
**

**a few days later with everyone.**

Aang dressed in black jeans and a white t-shirt sitting next to Katara who was dressed in a blue dress were talking about something. Toph is dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt that says, "Don't mess with me bitch." She was sitting by Haru who wore a green t-shirt with a black design on it of a dragon.

They were talking about part of the upcoming wedding. Sokka sat next to Zuko in a black jeans and a black shirt that had fire on it and said, "Fire is my specialty." Zuko wore a blue shirt with a design on it and blue jeans.

Sokka and Zuko haven't really talked since Zuko found the collar that Sokka had tried to through out. While everyone was talking about the upcoming wedding and while these two did talk to the rest of them. They tried not to show how awkward it was at the moment between them with the looks and trying not to touch.

_Flash back_

_ Sokka snuck out of his room to throw out the collar Jet had sent to him at the cafe when he was talking to Katara. It was the day after Sokka talked to her. He honestly wanted nothing more then to run to Zuko and tell him but he couldn't. He felt that now they weren't dating and barely friends at the moment, he needed to do this on his own no matter what Zuko had said. However, As luck would have it, Zuko decided to step out of his room just when he was throwing away the collar. _

_ Zuko had taken a step forward and asked, "Sokka, what is that?"_

_ Sokka sighed and tried to just shrug it off. He said, "I don't know exactly so I decided to throw it out."_

_ "May I see it?" Zuko asked but he saw Sokka wince a little. "Come on, if you're going to throw it out. It shouldn't matter if I look at it or not, right?"_

_ Sokka sighed knowing he was caught and just handed it over with a frown._

_ Zuko took the collar and the note. He read both and threw them into the trash before turing to Sokka who had tried to sneak back to his room . Zuko gently grabbed him by the arm and said, "Why? Why didn't you come to me? I want to help you. I told you that."_

_ Sokka turned with a sad, tearful face and said, "I know. I know what you said. I know that you want to help me but I'm to afraid to get you involved." He shook off Zuko hand. "I can't get you hurt on my account. I just can't. I still love you and if you get hurt. I will hate myself. This is why I can't date you now. You never had to fight for me because you already won the moment you walked back into my life. " He left Zuko in shock after telling him that. Since then Sokka practically refuses to talk to him after that moment of truth and weakness._

_End flash back_

Toph lost her sight at young age so her other senses such as hearing, touch, taste, and smell. She knew something was up with Sokka and Zuko and she wanted to help them. No matter how many times she teased them or pulled a prank on them. She still loved them like they were the brothers she never had since her mother and father didn't have anymore children after her.

Katara was in the same boat as Toph. She knew what happened but never told anyone after Sokka asked her not too. She knew not to interfere though because she and Aang had her own secrets. It was about time they told them. They grew up together even though Zuko joined later. They were best friends. She felt a hand on hers and when she looked up she saw Aang nod his head. She guessed he was thinking the same thing and decided that it was time to tell them what their secret was.

"Hey guys?"Aang said. "Can we have your attention please?" The rest of the group stopped talking and looked to Aang silently. He gently nudged Katara who nodded.

"We have some news. Ummm big news too." She said kinda shying away. "I'm pregnant guys."

They all smile except for Sokka who had no idea what to say and the only thing he did was get up and leave. Zuko and the rest watched with a frown as he left. Zuko, Aang, and Katara stood up at once. Zuko looks at the other two and says, "Pleast let me talk to him." Aang and Katara look at each other then at Zuko and nod at him. Zuko leaves to find Sokka while Aang and Katara sit back down.

An other hour or so later Zuko returns to the group alone, not knowing where Sokka had gone.

**I apologize again for this. But I'm back new chapter should be up soon. I hope you liked it please review. Thanks HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later! **


	8. Talking about the truth

_ Finally an update of standing up for love. Please enjoy and Sokka and Zuko will soon be together and Jet will be out of the picture. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything._

Zuko sighs as he sits down. The rest of the group watches him, wondering what he plans on doing next.

Toph quietly walks over to Katara and Aang then says, "Maybe Zuko should know about Yue and Suki before Sokka met him. You know Yue and Sokka wanted a big family one day."

Katara sighed and says, "I agree especially since that is probably the reason why he ran off right now." Aang nods.

Toph sits next to Haru again and nods at Katara. Katara sighs and looks to Aang.

Aang looks at Zuko and says, "There is probably something you should know about Sokka and we're not entirely sure he'll tell you."

Zuko sighs and says, "What do I need to know?"

Katara says, "There is a girl name Yue who Sokka loved once a long time ago before we met you. He and she had planned a future together that included a lot of children, a big house and a lot of animals because Sokka loves animals as much as kids. Yue died a year after they started dating. She died because someone hated her father enough to kill her. He loved her dearly but mostly because of you he let love back into his life."

Zuko looks shocked an

d says, "I never knew. I just thought that I was his first."

Katara says, "You are his first true love. You are his third partner though when it comes to dating. He dated Suki but then broke up with her after you two met. She was pissed, and she threatened to kick his ass if he didn't stay with her. Now, they're friends not best of friends but still good friends but I think she's trying to make her way back into his life right now. He wants to be with you though and no one else. He needs you. As for Yue, she loved him and he loved her but they were never in love. She would be very happy for him since he was only really ever happy with you."

Zuko smiles softly and says, "Thank you. That means a lot for you to tell me."

At the same time Sokka is with Zuko's Uncle Iroh

Sokka was walking down the street when he bumped into someone. Sokka says, "I am so sorry...Iroh?" He notices who he bumped into.

Iroh laughs and then says, "Sokka? It is no worry." He straightens the sign he was setting up and then turns to him. "Sokka please come and have some tea because it looks like you need some." Sokka nods and follows Iroh inside the kitchen in the back of the shop.

Iroh pours tea and sits across from Sokka while saying, "Now Sokka, what seems to be the problem?"

Sokka wraps his hands around the cup and says, "Well its not a problem actually just more of a past I have longed faced but still haunted by."

Iroh smiles softly and saying, "Then come and talk to me."

Sokka sighs and starts telling his story, "Today, my friends and I got together just before I ran off and ran into you. You see we all just found out that Katara is pregnant with Aang's child and I don't have problem but it reminds me of Yue." He sees a surprised face on Iroh. "Yue was a girl I knew long before Zuko. She was the girl I had planned on having a life with. A lot of kids, a big home, a lot of animals and of course us. Then a year after we started dating some bastard shot her and killed her because he hated her father that much. We were about 12 when she died, then a year later I dated Suki and that was going well. Then I met Zuko when I was 14 and broke up with Suki. She hated me for a long time and even though we talk now I much rather be with Zuko."

Iroh nods and then says, "Why do you not be with him? I remember Zuko and you being so happy together."

Sokka smiles sadly, "We were really happy but now that Jet is stalking me and it will be harder then before to get rid of him. I still love Zuko I always will but with Jet always trying to get what he wants, when will Zuko or I ever actually be together? Jet will hurt him if Zuko and I start dating now. I can't bear it if Jet would hurt him."

Iroh shakes his head and says, "Even if that is true have you told Zuko that and have you talk two talked about being together?"

Sokka replies, "No, not really."

Iroh the says, "Perhaps it is time to actually talk about it." Sokka nods.

_The next chapter should be up soon but please please review. HeartofaGoddess out! Later!_


End file.
